Isn't something Missing?
by Amethi
Summary: Rated for Angst. Just how did Keira feel when she found out about Jak and Ashelin? Her childhood friend abandons her? Partial JxK - ONE SHOT RR please


Missing  
Amethi, 2005

Disclaimer - Note, I do NOT own the characters mentioned in this fiction, nor do I own the song. All areas/characters belong to Naughty Dog, while the song 'Missing' belongs to Evanesance. I don't want credit for something I didn't create

It was cold in the streets of Haven. Snow fluttered down to the tattered ground, the sky dark. Few zoomers flew overhead, and only one person dared to walk the ice covered streets. She had her arms folded, shivering. Her sea-green hair frozen, and eyes shut tight.

Ever since her friend Jak saved the world for a third time, she had been doing this, never sleeping, eating, nothing. She just wandered the streets, sad.

_Please, Please forgive me,  
But I wont be home again._

On the other side of the city, stood Jak. He stood beside the remains of the race stadium, waiting for someone. Not even he knew what. Being with Ashelin wasn't all he had hoped for, but he didn't quite know what was missing from his life. Looking up to the sky, he closed his eyes and asked the air around him.

"Isn't something missing?"

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And barely conscience, you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing?_

Keira continued to wander about the streets, endless thoughts of Jak kissing Ashelin, and how she watched in horror as her childhood love went off with someone else.

"He wont miss me… He's happy now. I just know it…" Keira feel to the ground, weak, and tired. She had walked around the ruins of the city several times around, and it was pulling her down. "Jak… Did you forget everything? Am I that unimportant to you? So insignificant? …Will you miss me when I die?"

_You wont cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

The icy wind picked up, throwing Keira to the ground below. Her vision was going.   
"Jak, I know you're not here…" She whispered to the falling snow. You wont try to find me…" Her tears became ice and they slid down her face. "And even though I'll die, I know I'm all alone. …You don't love me, I know."

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You wont try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

Keira's communicator rang. her father was on the line.

"Keira! where are you?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry daddy… I wont be home again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm cold…" She shivered. Passing out.

"Keira? KEIRA!"

In the darkness of her cold, possibly eternal sleep, Keira thought of a past conversation she had with Jak, and remembered when she had spied on him a year ago.

He was slitting his arm, watching the dark eco ooze out. "Agh!" He yelled as the blade cut though his skin. He pushed the dark eco out as much as possible. He hated the darkness inside him.  
Without thought, Keira ran to the front door, and burst through.

"Jak?" She ran through the apartment.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I wont be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out_

She laid there, cold, lips slowly turning blue, skin pale.

_Isn't something missing,  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Jak ventured through the icy streets. Looking about in the snow for something. Cold wind blustered past his face.

"God its cold…" He sputtered to himself. He folded his arms, and looked towards the ground. Down the path, was someone lying down in the snow, unconscious. "What the…?"

He ran down the path, and stopped at the body, shocked.

"Keira!" 

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You wont try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I alll alone,  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Jak dropped to the ground in front of her, putting his fingers to her neck. There was a pulse, but very slight, and slowly beating. "…Damnit." He stood up again, picking her up as he did so. He communicator rang. Samos was on the line.

"Jak, do you have any idea where Keira is?"

"Yeah, she's with me. And needs help, badly."

"What! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

"Get her over to the FLG Headquarters PRONTO!" Samos hung up. Jak nodded, high jacking a nearby zoomer and driving off to the newer part of Haven City.

In the darkness of Keira's mind she could see nothing but the void. She remembered times she held with Jak, long ago in Sandover.

Young Keira, Jak and Daxter were all playing in the sand at Sentinel beach. Keira jumped up on of the old sentinels, but slipped and scraped her knee in the process. She turned around and began to cry.

"Ow! That hurt!" She wept. Jak heard her, and came rushing over. He inspected her cut. He smiled, and kissed her cheek. Taking her hand, he led her down the sentinel, and back to the village.

Thoughts continued to ran through her mind. She smiled, but a tear ran down her face in the darkness. "Jak would never do that anymore… He just doesn't care. If I ever wake up, he wont be there. I just know it. "

_And If I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care  
And If I sleep  
Just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there_

"Am I not important to you anymore Jak?" She shouted through the void.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something…  
_

_Even though Id be sacrificed,  
You wont try for me no no  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

As she shouted through her mind, she mumbled the words out loud. And Jak heard it clearly.

"Keira? …Are you alright?" He asked. No response came back to him. He shook his head, keeping focused on the path.  
They stopped in front of the headquarters, and Samos was waiting outside. Jak quickly picked her up again, and dashed inside. Samos followed.

_Several Days Later…_

Keira awoke in a bright room. Lights were shined directly on her, and she squinted her eyes. When she came to focus, she looked to the side of her bed, no one waited for her there. She sighed, and looked up again.

"Jak…" She whispered. Footsteps came from the hallway, getting louder as they neared. Keira's heart began pounding, but she didn't quite know why. She sat up and looked down to her hand. It had an IV in it, and it hurt to look at. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. They walked though the door, creaking the floor. The figure raised his arms up, stretching. He looked over the bed, and jumped.

"Keira?" He walked over to her. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded, looking to see his face. …It was Jak, he had waited. Keira smiled, letting the tears fall from her face, as she looked away.

"Jak… Thank you. …I-I didn't expect you to be here."

"Like I have reason not to?"

Keira chuckled. "I guess you don't."

End


End file.
